Secrets
by Anime addicted
Summary: Something is happening to Rogue, she's trying to hide it as well as her feelings for Remy. Her new friend is a secret Remy doesn't like. what will happen when he takes it the wrong way? What does he do? Is Rogue to stubborn to show her feelings?
1. Hide out and Craig

I have no real clue what I am about to write I just feel like writing and I will write whatever comes to mind. Tell me if you like okay.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
=Telepathic conversations=  
  
{Letters or e-mails}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was late for class and was walking down the hall. She was thinking about Remy ~ he's so cute and ah love his eyes. He's cocky though and flirts with every girl that has a shape. It feels good when he flirts wit meh even though ah know he is only playin' ah think unless ah start pushin' him away makin' him not like 't' hang with meh that ah might actually begin 't' like him like a lover. ~  
  
Rogue's thoughts were interrupted when she heard giggling from the girl's bathroom. She quietly and slowly waked inside and stopped when she saw through the bathroom mirror Remy making out with Tyran. She immediately walked unnoticed out of school and away from the heating couple. "Oh well fourth block isn't all that important anyway," Rogue said aloud to herself. ~Rogue you can't be getting all jealous when you see Remy with another woman. You're the untouchable and they don't call ya that fer nothin'. Oh god ahm thinkin' in third person~ Rogue thought.  
  
She walked and walked and walked some more till she reached an old abandoned house that was located just outside Bayville about half a mile away. She found this place when she was messing around with Kurt's powers after a danger room mission. She liked coming here though she didn't know the exact reason why. She tells herself that it is because even on the brightest of days it dark inside, and it was abandoned so nobody would come here and bother her. She went around the door, which only blocked half of the doorway and walked to the center of the house, which was only one floor, and removed a square piece of carpet and lifted the hidden door. She jumped inside and closed the door then with her nail file she stuck it between the boards of the wooden floor and stabbed the carpet and covered the door up again. She looked around, she had only been here twice and was happy that the couch that was already in there was still covered in its plastic wrapping and therefore she considered it new. It smelled new and looked it so it was to her and she wasn't planning on messing it up so she covered it back up when she left. The last time she came to this place she cleaned the most she could of the underground floor but she had to leave before she went and discovered if there were more rooms than this room and the bathroom, which surprisingly still worked. She spent three hours cleaning it while the X-men thought she was at tutoring or something. Those were the only two rooms she had been in and the only ones that were clean. She left the cleaning supplies here so she wouldn't look suspicious coming here with a mop and a few brushes. She knew Remy didn't know about her coming here because she only came here when she caught him with another girl or when she was bored. She would know if he was following her though because out of all the psyches in her head Rahne's is the only one she has at her control. Why she has no idea. She doesn't hang with the girl or even speak to her and yet hers was the easiest to control. Rogue blamed it on the fact that her and Jamie are like family and he and her are always together, doing homework, busting Bobby and the others when they try and sneak out. Rogue also loved coming here because when she was here and she slept she never had dreams or nightmares just a peaceful sleep not even her psyches would be loud.  
  
"Ah'll only be a while," Rogue said as she yawned and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~Later*~*~*  
  
Rogue woke up feeling warm and safe as well as alone. She didn't want to get up but she wanted to check out the rest of this old house. She looked at her watch and choked on nothing. "It was not even four when ah went 't' sleep how could ah have slept for this long it's exactly ten thirty?" she said aloud.  
  
Rogue got up and left but she was in no hurry because she knew she was in trouble already and that sleep was so nice she just wanted to go back but she would have to wait. She walked for about fifteen minutes when someone called out to her.  
  
"Hey girl wuz up?" It was Craig. She met him at the mall and they became friends talking about preps and jocks. Rogue told him about her and he said he remembered her from TV and didn't care. The best part about him was Jean had scanned his mind and he was sincere. Rogue and him were like best friends they joked around flirted though all of it was just having fun. He was the only other person who knows about her 'Special' place but he would never tell. He was really pale, and muscular like Remy, he had black spiked hair. He always wore gloves even when she met him because he liked them and he covered most of his body because he was so pale he was a little insecure about showing skin. He had his bottom lip pierced and hanging around him so much Rogue was getting bold.  
  
"Nothin'," Rogue said.  
  
He hit her arm playfully," You're so stubborn you can't lie to me. You went back didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah but ah fell asleep and ah swear if ah knew ah was that tired ah would have never came," Rogue was still a little upset at the fact she slept so long.  
  
They were silent along the way t the institute and they laughed occasionally at people that walked pass them looking dumb or just being to open about their life. They were just past the gate when he turned to Rogue," You don't want to go do you?" he asked and Rogue nodded.  
  
All of a sudden he lifted her up and hauled her over his shoulder. "Let meh go Craig. CRAIG!" she then began to laugh from embarrassment because she had on a skirt with those stocking you'd see in the Victoria magazine. Craig knew about the X-men they just didn't know about him not even Kitty. He rang the doorbell and then put Rogue down. "Your so dramatic," Rogue said as she tackled him on the ground squeezing him between her legs. He began to tickle her and she began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Chere you in trouble," Remy said from the doorway eyeing Craig.  
  
"Stripes?" Logan said from behind Remy eyeing Craig as well.  
  
Rogue looked at Criag and gave him an uneasy smile. She stood up and pulled down her skirt and then helped him up. They gave each other a goodbye hug.  
  
"Bye * sniff sniff * Skunk," Craig said.  
  
"Goodbye * pretends to run and catch a ball and then does a funky dance * football fag Craig," Rogue says then run as he pulled a balled up piece of paper and threw it at the back of her head but missed.  
  
Rogue picked it up knowing it was a note to her and un-balled it. {You fell for it} was all it said. Rogue laughed and balled it up again and threw it away. "What for?" Rogue said stating to Remy's comment about her being in trouble.  
  
"For skipping, not telling us where you were at. So a danger room session every morning till I say other wise," he growled.  
  
"Logan-"  
  
"No Rogue not this time your not getting off easy," Logan said.  
  
"No can we have it now instead of tomorrow morning?"  
  
Logan gave her a surprised look but nodded and began to walk to the danger room with Rogue right behind him.  
  
"How'd you know ah wasn't in class?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Kitty went to your class to return your book but you teacher said you weren't there. Who was that guy?" He asked.  
  
" A friend," Rogue said simply and the rest of the way to the danger room was silent and long.  
  
____________________________  
  
End of chapter it's short but it's a start. 


	2. Something's wrong with Rogue

I have no real clue what I am about to write I just feel like writing and I will write whatever comes to mind. Tell me if you like okay.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
=Telepathic conversations=  
  
{Letters or e-mails}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was nighttime everybody was supposed to be asleep but Rogue was up. She had taken a shower after her session with Logan and her body was tired but she wasn't. For hours she sat there and listened to at least on song on every CD she owned then she finally decided to do something to help pass the time by. She stood up out of bed and put some boxing shorts on with some socks and shoes and she left her tank top on. She went through her window and jumped off the roof and gently and quietly landed on her feet. She knew Logan was sleep she gave him quite a workout even though it was probally because most of the time she ran and he chased her and he tripped whenever rogue would suddenly stop then before he could do anything ran again or sometimes he's just trip over her and hurry up before he lost to get up. She walked through the institutes small little forest and stopped when she reached the cliff (+++ the one she pushed Mystique off of but in this story it never happened+++). She looked over the cliff and leaned on the railing staring at the water. She sometimes wanted to jump but not to die just for the excitement of it. She had also been going to the pier and the beach and looking over this very cliff just to be around water. She was becoming obsessed with the water and then she began to wonder if it would be an obsession like John and his fire. She leaned forward more till her hands and stomach were supporting her weight; she leaned till her feet were no longer even on the ground.  
  
"Chere unless you want 't' fall Remy suggest dat you don' do that," Remy said from behind scaring Rogue.  
  
She jumped and quickly got on her two feet bit without turning around she said," what if ah wanna fall?"  
  
"Remy wouldn't let you fall," he said as he stood beside her and looked down as well.  
  
"Yer not mah daddy so ah don't think ah'd care what you will and will not let meh do," Rogue said.  
  
"Remy don' know what type of daddy you be talkin' bout' but Remy know what he wish you be talkin' bout," Remy said.  
  
"Why are you up?" she said completely ignoring his last comment.  
  
"Just got in and saw you walkin'. By de way chere who was dat guy earlier?" he asked.  
  
"Jealous?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Why would Remy be?" he asked. "By the way your showing a lot of skin dare aren't you? Waitin' for Remy were you?"  
  
"Exactly so what's it 't' you who he is?" Rogue asked secretly hoping he say something sweet also ignoring his last comment.  
  
"You're my friend Rogue and Remy like 't' know whom his friends be hangin' wit," Remy said hiding what he really wanted to say while Rogue's heart silently broke.  
  
"How are you so sure he is mah friend?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Chere if dey ain't a friend 't' you den dey be de enemy and if you treat yer enemies like dat den Remy can't wait 't' see how ya treat lovers," he said both of them still looking down.  
  
"So what or who were you doin'?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You changin' de subject," Remy said knowing something was up since she was totally ignoring certain comments of his.  
  
"You avoidin' mah question," Rogue shot back.  
  
The both of them fell silent and Remy had faced her to try and read the expression on her face even though it was dark. Rogue continued to stare. ~ Wonder what Remy would do if ah were 't' jump. He probally wouldn't be to devastated after all ah am only his friend right? Ah wonder if ah did decide 't' jump off if mah powers would save meh? ~ Rogue then began to imagine every power she ever had that would be able to save her. She looked at the water and thought it was strange that it comforted her so much. She used to only go to the dark for comfort but not anymore. ~ Ah think ah like water so much now because ah can't exactly have it. Like ah want 't' be able 't' swim but ah can' unless ah have a scuba suit on, like ah'd go swimming in that anyway. Kind of like a boy wanting the one girl, sports card or car he can't have. She realized that someone was talking to her but she didn't want to go back her eyes were locked on the water, for some reason she couldn't close her eyes. They were beginning to burn and soon she felt hot tears falling down her face.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue Remy gonna be in dat pretty head of yours if you don' snap out of it," Remy said getting worried.  
  
She hadn't blinked in a whole five minutes and now she was crying. It was so dark outside he could barley see her eyes but he did see the tears. He couldn't stand it no more with his gloved hand he smacked her.  
  
"CRAP!" Rogue shouted.  
  
Everything was blurry, and though she could distinguish what was what it was still freaking her out. She completely forgot about Remy and she ran back to the institute. She ran through her room and to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She snapped her eyes shut. They were burning like crazy if felt like her eyes where changing and she prayed to god she wasn't going blind. She wanted to scream but she didn't want to wake anybody and she began to hope around (+++ like when you hurt your finger in a door or something you jump around like it is really going to help+++). She felt around for the water handles and turned the cold water on. She cupped her hands together and began to throw water on her face. She was beginning to make noises that sounded like a kid winning because they didn't get what they wanted. The water wasn't helping much so she clogged the drain up so that the water would fill the sink. Soon it did and she dipped her head in cold water. The water was cold at first but then it began to get hotter and hotter faster and faster. Rogue jerked her head up and the back of her head hit the faucet.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," she kept saying over and over really fast.  
  
She could hear something that sounded like the faint banging of something but she ignored it. She took her head out of the water and shook it like a dog letting little drops fly everywhere. Her eyes felt better and she opened her eyes and she looked at the water in the sink. It was boiling with bubbles coming up ad steam rising and everything. Rogue followed the steam to the mirror and she froze.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" she almost screamed.  
  
Her eyes were green and not the normal green. They were like Storm's eyes when she uses her power al white except they were all green. She was about to scream but remembered she didn't want to wake anybody, that way there would be no questions to answer. Suddenly her eyes flashed back to normal then back to pure green again then normal then green then normal but this time it stayed there. The faint banging sounds she heard earlier were suddenly louder. She opened it looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She knew for a fact that Remy was out there but she saw another pair of feet. She looked up real quick then looked down again.  
  
It was Logan and he was in nothing but boxers. Rogue was well aware of how much skin she was showing and she didn't want to hurt anybody by touching them. She slowly walked past Logan. He wanted to stop her she knew it but unless he wanted to touch her breast or her ass he couldn't and Remy was for once without his gloves or his trench coat. Rogue was very thankful for this and she smiled without knowing it.  
  
"Stripes? Rogue what happened?" he asked and nothing but concern was in his voice.  
  
Rogue smiled bigger and it was a sad smile and power walked to her room. She went to sleep right away and though she had no dreams she had an uneasy sleep.  
  
Logan and Remy stared down the hall where she used to be. Logan sniffed the air and quickly covered his nose. "If she did a stinker then she did one every body do it metal man," Remy said.  
  
"No it smells different," Logan pushed the door open to the bathroom and saw the water still boiling and the steam was what made him cover his nose, it burned to take such a big whiff. He put his hand in the water and it burned like hell but he released the water.  
  
"Maybe something be wrong wit the pipes, like maybe the hot water it up all de way or somethin'," Remy said.  
  
"Can't be Popsicle boy iced both the hot water and the pipes down below when he was angry for his water suddenly getting hot during his shower," Logan said.  
  
Remy was a bit upset be had bought Rogue a gift for their of actually knowing each other but their six month anniversary of him being with the X- men, funny how they are on the same day. They had a weird friendship but he liked it and he liked her more than a friend but obviously she didn't like him like that if she was all over that other guy earlier. ~Two can play dat game~ the thought then looked at the ground.  
  
"She was bleeding," he said at the same time Logan said, Logan could hear that she was sleeping so he let Remy know to talk to her in the morning.  
  
____________________________  
  
End of 2nd chapter. Read and Review. 


	3. Skipping school and meeting Craigs dad

I have no real clue what I am about to write I just feel like writing and I will write whatever comes to mind. Tell me if you like okay.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
=Telepathic conversations=  
  
{Letters or e-mails}  
  
Oh my god reviews were great and I did forget to mention that Rogue would be out of character. Oh I seriously suck at accents so I already know it may be hard to read sometime.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up earlier than usual. She felt something itchy against her face. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She couldn't though and she still felt something itchy against her skin she lifted up her head and looked at her pillow. From what she could see on her navy blue pillow case there were white lines on it, she looked harder and her vision focused and her pillow had one big spot burned with lines falling down that were burned also. ~That is where a cried last night~ Rogue thought.  
  
She turned her pillow over and got dressed in her black skirt with the splits on the side along with her black-heeled boots. She had her sleeveless shirt on with her almost shoulder length gloves with her pale purplish scarf. She completed the outfit with her silver belt. She brushed her teeth and applied her makeup. She tried to run a brush through her hair but when she went over a certain spot on her head it hurt.  
  
"What now," she said as she ran her hand through her hair and found a scab. "Must be when ah hit my head against the faucet," she mumbled bitterly.  
  
She knew everybody would be up in five minutes and she didn't want to be in the crowd. She headed down stars and began to open the door but someone from behind put their hand on the door and pushed it closed again. She already knew who it was so she didn't even turn around.  
  
"Chere feelin better 'today? Fell like s'planing what all that was about last night?" Remy's sexy demanding voice said from behind.  
  
Rogue wanted to tell him really she did but whenever she opened her mouth to say something all she could hear from last night was when Remy categorized as a friend. Normally it would be no big deal but for some reason she just hated it to no end. So she got a little mad.  
  
"Yeah ah fell better and no ah don't want to really talk about it. Can ah go now?" she said.  
  
"No, Remy want chere 't' tell him what happened last night. Don't say it's nothing because Bobby had iced the heating system and the water in the sink was boiling. How do you suppose it happened? Oh and what about your bleeding, it got on de floor?" Remy was persistent.  
  
"Um.ah hit my head and ah don't know. And if you ask me again I'm going to hold on long enough so that you will be in a coma for a month," Rogue said only half serious.  
  
"Well let me be the first to tell you that I'll be watching you closely, remember that," he said then left and she sighed.  
  
She was just about to walk out the door when the one thing she was trying to avoid this morning seemed to have happened. She, with Rahne's super sensitive hearing and smell, heard and smelled Scott and she knew he had been listening. She growled under her breath and walked out the door but straight into Logan.  
  
"Stripes, Rogue I-," he began but Rogue cut him off.  
  
"Logan go ask Remy ah already told him," Rogue said lying through her teeth.  
  
Logan nodded and ran for Remy. Rogue was so surprised she lied and didn't get caught she took it for advantage without a second thought. She ran as fast as she could even though she had heel but it never bothered her. She ran for about a minute then she saw a familiar red Navigator Lexus. It stopped beside her and it's tented windows rolled down.  
  
"Rogue want a ride?" Craig yelled through his loud music.  
  
"Sure but ah just need to get my school work ah have a favor to ask of you," Rogue said hopping in.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Rogue was about to say it when a commercial came on the radio. "What the hell are you doing blasting the radio?" Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue I don't think that was a favor," Craig smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah right.what was ah going to say again? Ah forgot," Rogue said.  
  
Not to long after that they arrived at Rogue's school (Craig goes to a different school) and she told him to wait while she got all her work.  
  
"Principal Kelly?" Rogue asked as she opened the office doors.  
  
"What is it you want Rogue, if that is even your real name," Kelly said from his office doorway.  
  
"It is for you and everybody else around here. Anyway ah was wondering if ah could get all my work for the day?" Rogue said it in a fake polite voice.  
  
"And why may I ask are you not going to be here today," he said matching her fake politeness.  
  
"Because.Um.there is a new mutant in town and Xavier is pretty sure you want no problems with them so ah alone have been sent just to make sure it wasn't just a trick. So can ah?" Rogue asked.  
  
"By all means please," he said.  
  
Rogue got all her work from her classes and went back to the truck. "Okay take me to your dad please." Rogue said.  
  
"You know he doesn't know about you right?" Craig said.  
  
"It's worth a shot," was all Rogue said and the rest of the ride was silent except for the radio.  
  
They arrived at his house and went inside. Rogue sat on the couch and watched as Craig went to fetch his father. She looked around suddenly feeling out of place. His house was ordinary a plain two story house. The house was mainly blue and black. The couches were black and the walls were sponge painted blue and white. There was a single picture on the wall of a girl dressed in blue on a boat in the ocean. The house seemed as if the people had just moved in, the floors was spotless and the entire place was so neat and clean.  
  
"Rogue this is my dad," Craig said.  
  
Rogue looked up and saw an old man about in his early forties. He looked nothing like Craig but whatever. "Hi Mr.," she trailed off.  
  
"Mr. Junior please," he said.  
  
"Mr. Junior your off your and I'm sorry to bother you-"  
  
"They made me take the day off. Don't they see I love my work? Sorry," he said after his outburst.  
  
"S'okay. I need you to find out what is wrong with me," Rogue said.  
  
"Why can't you see a regular doctor?" he asked.  
  
"Dad Rogue is. well she's.," be tried to say.  
  
"I'm a mutant sir,' Rogue spat out.  
  
"Oh okay you need me to be both doctor and scientist well that's what you call. rad isn't it?" he said trying to be cool and seeming not to care at what Rogue just said.  
  
Rogue laughed a laugh of relief and Craig turned red. Mr. Junior stood up and mentioned for Rogue to follow. She did and Craig was right behind her. They reached his office and he pulled out a chair for Rogue. "Now I have studied mutants for a while so I am not totally clueless on what the DNA structure consists of. Tell me why you think something may be wrong but first tell me your power or gift." He ordered.  
  
~He sure is taking this well~. "My power is that with a single touch of my skin to your I could take your memories and physical abilities and appearances. With mutants I take tier power for a while depending on how long I hold on. The thing it when ah absorb people I take part of their life and it stays in my head. I can't control it and the place where I am staying at is full of mutants, the professor said he may be able to help me but I don't think he can. The other day when I was out side looking at the water my eyes began to burn and I dipped my head in cold water, actually that's all we had on of the mutants iced the heating system. When I put my head in the water went from cold to boiling hot literally and my eyes changed from green to all green as in the whites of my eyes are green," Rogue said trying to make him understand.  
  
"Well you say you live at a house full of mutants and that there is a man who you call professor. "Now correct me if I am wrong but I hear that people that have households full of mutants keep records of them," he said.  
  
"Yes it is true," Rogue said.  
  
"Well I may be a scientist and doctor but if you could give me a copy of the records then it would be easier and faster," Mr. Junior said.  
  
"Okay, I need a ride to the institute right quick," she said looking at Craig.  
  
"Hey I need something to do," he said shrugging his shoulders, neither noticing his dad had already left the room.  
  
"Okay lets go, I already know Logan will not be a problem today is Thursday he's in the danger room for a while and Ororo has her garden to attend to and that leave the Professor and Beast."  
  
"Beast?" Craig said.  
  
"Yeah he's our doctor for the institute he rarely leaves the medical wing so that's where you come in," Rogue said with a nervous smile.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"You're the diversion," Rogue said.  
  
"What do you mean diversion, I don't have to scream like a bird or anything do I?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think birds scream but all you have to do is ring the door bell, the professor is in a wheel chair and he never is the one to answer the door, Ororo is at the top floor and Beast is closest and everybody knows it's a house of mutants so Beast's appearance should not surprise you," Rogue said.  
  
"Okay so all I have to do is ring the door bell. What then I don't exactly look like a sails man," Craig said sarcastically.  
  
Rogue thought about it for a while," Aha got it do you still have some things of mine?"  
  
"I have you CD player and some Cd's with your trench coat and a few novels I've been meaning to give back why?"  
  
"Because you could return them today," Rogue said.  
  
"I get it okay let me get ready. You're a weird girl you know that," he said.  
  
____________________________  
  
End of 3rd chapter. Read and Review. The reviews I did get were wonderful and some helped a lot. 


	4. Suspicions

I have no real clue what I am about to write I just feel like writing and I will write whatever comes to mind. Tell me if you like okay.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
=Telepathic conversations=  
  
{Letters or e-mails}  
  
Oh my god reviews were great and I did forget to mention that Rogue would be out of character. Oh I seriously suck at accents so I already know it may be hard to read sometime.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm not weird just misunderstood," Rogue said.  
  
"Same thing, hey where'd my dad go?" Craig asked.  
  
"I don't know but you know what? He took me being a mutant very well," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah and I just thought of something. Xavier is a telepath, well can't telepaths scan buildings?" Craig said.  
  
"Yeah- hey how did you know the Professor's name or his power I never told you," Rogue asked getting suspicious.  
  
"Well.I watch a lot of TV," he replied.  
  
"I've seen the tapes of us when we were attacked by sentinels but never once did they reveal his power, he name yes but his power no so how did you know?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I can't remember seriously," he said smiling nervously.  
  
"Well try and remember on the way there," Rogue said almost angrily.  
  
Rogue and Craig went to his truck with the borrowed stuff and began to drive to the institute. "You know you still haven't answered my question, how are you going to stop the professor from knowing your there?"  
  
Rogue who was looking out the window didn't turn to face him but answered his question," As long as I have lived there I think I would know how to block him from my mind," Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
"Where here," he said.  
  
"Okay distract them for as long as you can, I'll honk you horn when I'm done," Rogue said then hopped out and snuck to her room.  
  
Rogue used the balcony to get to her room. She was glad she slept on the side of the room with the window because Kitty hates the window open. She looked around the room and spotted Kitty's lab top. She smiled and turned it on.  
  
Meanwhile Craig went to ring the doorbell with a box full of stuff. "Hello?" Rogue was right it was Beast.  
  
"I know Rogue is in school but I.um.well.-"  
  
"Spit it out kid we don't have all day," it was Logan and he was all sweaty with a towel around his neck.  
  
"Logan please," Hank said.  
  
"You smell of Rogue, recent Rogue," Logan said.  
  
"I met her this morning and I have a box of her stuff right here," Craig said.  
  
Logan couldn't tell if he was lying he was calm and collected but he was acting nervous. Logan knew something wasn't normal with this kid and he didn't want him hanging around Rogue.  
  
While Craig was keeping Logan and Hank busy Rogue was hacking into the file system of all the kids in the school. She scrolled down to hers and she hated her picture, it made her feel fat. She saved only her file to a disk and shut the lab top down and put it back as if it was never touched. She stood up and looked for a place to put the disk. Her shoes? No to uncomfortable, her shirt? Not with Craig around. So she just settled for holding it. She turned to leave when someone's hand grabbed both her wrists and pulled her close, she already knew how it was.  
  
~Damn what's he doing here~ she thought.  
  
"Chere why aren't you in school?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to ask what I am doing skipping school and sneaking into the institute and holding a disk in my hand?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Non you knew what Remy meant," he said.  
  
"And you actually think that I am going to tell you?" Rogue said trying to get free.  
  
"You must unless you want de professor to know of this," Remy said.  
  
"Blackmail?" Rogue said giving up trying to get free.  
  
"Remy preferred it to be a negotiation," he said.  
  
"Let me go this isn't the time, Remy." Rogue said having a bad feeling Craig was not holding out to well.  
  
"Chere after you sent de Wolverine after him wanting to know what you told me and spending quite a bit if time convincing him you said nothing you better make time," he said.  
  
"How dare you!" she said and Remy pulled his body close to hers and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Chere Remy's thoughts are gonna linger in your head if you don tell Remy now," he said.  
  
"That's the plan," Rogue said.  
  
"Chere you not understanding Remy. If you touch Remy, Remy will fall in your room, Logan will come a smell you in here, you'd be caught," Remy said.  
  
~Gotta think of a lie gotta think of a lie~ Rogue chanted. "I need my DNA data file because Craig thinks he found a relative of mine," Rogue said.  
  
Remy let go and smiled at her," Why didn't you say so. Be sure you want to do this though, sometimes finding family isn't always a good thing, I should know," Remy said.  
  
Rogue was starting to think about how bad of a person she is to have lied to him like that but she suddenly felt all jittery inside. She became all happy and she smiled and walked up to him. She actually giggled and she threw her arms around his neck, she whispered in his ear. "Thank you Remy," then out of nowhere she gently pulled on his earlobe with her lips, having enough lipstick on, and she heard him gasp out of surprise. It was the day of their anniversary and she slipped her present for him in his coat pocket. She backed away and was halfway out the window and said," Happy anniversary handsome," and was gone.  
  
Remy was shocked at what she did. It sent chills through his body when she did that and it wasn't to good for his hormones. She wasn't bitchy to him and she didn't insult him or hit him n the balls she nibbled on his earlobe and called him handsome. "If Remy get treated like this every anniversary he gonna have forge make a time machine," he said and exited the room putting his hands in his pocket. He felt something then he realized what Rogue said when she left and he smiled. ~She remembered. ~He thought.  
  
He pulled out a box it wasn't all that small or that big. He opened it and wanted to scream that he loved her from the rooftops. She had got him the signed and used cards from the best card player from New Orleans, Jack Wallingsberg. A legend in every Casino and a role model for young card players, Remy's old role model. The cards were in order from aces to kings and from black to red. The two jokers were at the beginning and end of the deck and it was in a clear case, which could easily open. There was also a bracelet that was shiny silver and every other loop had the clubs sign and beside it the hearts sign, and just for humor some sex dice. This made Remy smirk and chuckle hole heartedly. He went to his room happy, and he failed to notice Logan who had been standing there for some time now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue had rushed off the roof and into the truck. She was upset to see Craig there. "Sorry things weren't going good and that Logan guy was threatening me," he said sensing the question coming.  
  
"Things didn't go quite as planned with me either," Rogue said with a big cheesy grin.  
  
"Don't make that face it's scary," he made a weird face himself.  
  
"Remy came when I was just about to leave and I gave him his present," Rogue said with the grin still there.  
  
"Well what did he think?" Craig asked.  
  
"I don't know," Rogue said.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know how could you not know?" Craig was utterly confused.  
  
"Well because I slipped it in his pocket with out him noticing," Rogue said.  
  
"He's a thief how could he not notice," Craig said.  
  
Rogue's smiled went from a cheesy grin to a frown and her eyes lost the amused sparkle and they were narrowed. "How'd you know he was a thief?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Whoa mad mood swings huh?" he said.  
  
"I'm serious Craig," Rogue snapped.  
  
"He's stolen your heart hasn't he? Don't think I haven't noticed you flirt with me to make him jealous and to make yourself feel better, that's why you go to that secret place of yours whenever you see him groping some other girl," Craig said.  
  
Rogue's mouth fell open," SHUT UP!" She yelled.  
  
"Fine," he said.  
  
The ride to Craig's home was in uncomfortable silence. When they got there his dada was waiting. "Whoa man I sense some major tension here." His dad said.  
  
"Dad not now," Craig snapped.  
  
"Like dude man what's stuck up your pie hole? Isn't that the way they say it now son?" his dad lightly elbowed him.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but smile at his dad's attempts to sound cool. She was getting suspicious of Craig he hasn't joked her in days and he suddenly knows about things she's never said anything about, and when he picked her up the other day and lifted her over his shoulder he knew exactly where the Institute was, he's never been there before, something wasn't right and she didn't like the feeling she was getting.  
  
____________________________  
  
End of 4th chapter. Read and Review. The reviews I did get were wonderful and some helped a lot. 


	5. The truth

I have no real clue what I am about to write I just feel like writing and I will write whatever comes to mind. Tell me if you like okay.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
=Telepathic conversations=  
  
{Letters or e-mails}  
  
Oh my god reviews were great and I did forget to mention that Rogue would be out of character. Oh I seriously suck at accents so I already know it may be hard to read sometime.  
  
This will be a short chapter and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that the day I updated this last my Nephew was born and I just recently paid a visit to him, he wasn't supposed to come till February. I couldn't get on the computer because my mom had to sent e-mail to everybody and tell them about it, and my brother is studying to do something and he has been on the computer to do whatever so I couldn't really get on. Plus I do have other stories to update I'm falling behind. Sorry about that. Oh and YEEHAAA! The reviews are so cool, I love you all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue had handed the disk to his dad and given blood and a lock of hair and a part of her fingernail. She was now waiting to see what he could come up with. Her and Craig hadn't talked. Rogue had grown more suspicious of him because normally he would have apologized by now but he didn't.  
  
"Okay this is way weird. What's wrong with you?" Rogue demanded from Craig now facing him.  
  
"What do you mean Rogue?" he asked nicely.  
  
"THAT!" Rogue said pointing to him.  
  
"What?" he said somewhat tiredly.  
  
"You never act like this. When I speak to you, you never give me that type of answer. You may said what do you mean Rogue but the way you just said it was different, and you normally don't even call me by my name, you cuss at me playful like and you get on my nerves. You haven't done any of that lately." Rogue was like a whining child.  
  
Craig sighed and leaned back in his chair. Rogue growled and narrowed her eyes and took her glove off. Craig jumped from the chair and ran. He ran quickly and quietly and when he almost tripped over a skate he did a front flip over it and landed still quietly on his feet and kept running. Rogue who was chasing him stopped dead on her tracks and stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"Oh no," she said in horror, her voice was so low it was only a whisper.  
  
Craig was still running and flipping over things and stopped when he came face to face with Rogue. She was still in shock and she wasn't blinking. He looked at her eyes and saw the horror she felt. He knew then that she knew something, and he waited till the horror he saw was towards him and not towards something she just remembered.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue?" he said.  
  
He wasn't about to say sorry yet just in case she was just zoned out. He waved his hand in her face and still no reaction. He backed away from her and just stared at her.  
  
Rogue was breathing as if she were crying. He felt so betrayed and yet why wasn't she surprised. Her body began to get hot with anger and her make up covered face turned red and her eyes went from horror to hatred and her fists balled up. She began to growl with out knowing it and she let out a single tear. Finally she spoke.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she actually screamed and her throat her when she was done.  
  
The veins in her neck were visible and her muscles her flexed and ready to be used. "Rogue calm down," Craig tried to say.  
  
"DON'T DARE TELL ME TO DO THAT. YOU.YOU. I HATE YOU. CHANGE NOW MYSTIQUE!" Rogue said as she smacked her with her bare hand knocking her off her feet and sliding halfway across the room, and hit her head against the wall.  
  
She didn't hold on long enough for her to fall out but she did absorb her just a little bit but it was enough. Just then the dad walked in and saw Mystique change into her self. Rogue turned to face him.  
  
" YOU TOO!" she ordered.  
  
The dad's hair turned black and his skin went smooth and his eyes went from green to blue and he was now young and his nose was longer too. "She knows?" he looked at Mystique.  
  
"What do you think you dolt?" Mystique said as she began to stand up.  
  
Rogue took a deep breath. "Who are you and where's the real Junior's?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Dead," Mystique said.  
  
Rogue didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. "You're lying," he accused.  
  
"No she's not they died many days ago by humans. Because the boy hung around you," the new guy said.  
  
"They thought he was a mutant for hanging around you, and though they figured his dad wasn't one if he made Craig and they though Craig was a mutant they decided he didn't deserve to live," Mystique said.  
  
"You don't believe us, well show you," the new guy said and walked towards Rogue.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. Then she smiled and touched him," I'll touch you," she said evilly.  
  
She had absorbed him to see if he was telling the truth. He was, and that's scared her most. She had never thought things like that would ever happen. Everything was so sudden she didn't have time to think. She began to shake badly as the bloody image of Craig's body along with his dads floated through her head. She couldn't believe she didn't smell Mystique but then she remembered she didn't have a scent and she was wearing his clothes and she had never smelt his dad before. She couldn't take it she ran out that house so fast Pietro would have been jealous. She ran to her special place. She hurried inside and sat on the couch. She heard it begin to rain outside and she was happy.  
  
"That ought to wash away my scent," she said to herself.  
  
She was so angry. "First Risty and now Craig. I hate her I hate him I hate everybody. I hate Remy and Logan and Irene. And and and," she stuttered to say and she took a deep breath and held it for a while. "No I don't hate Irene, but I think I would rather be at the orphanage when us kids used to get beaten every day then be related to Mystique," she said and went outside into the rain.  
  
She went outside because she felt trapped and she needed to feel free. She went a little further out of Bayville and into the woods and just lay in the wet soggy grass. She had always thought she could handle anything and she always though she knew everything that could possibly happen. It was true but only as long as she was inside Bayville. The worst that could happen here was mutants and it was already happening. Outside of Bayville mutant riots were everywhere and mutants were also being experimented on. ~Look at Logan~ She thought. If she hadn't absorbed him and knew all this stuff and she went to live on her own, she'd never survive more that a few months. Xavier had a wonderful dream but that's all it was, a dream. ~He's a mind reader what if he finds out I don't believe in the same dream anymore, that I am agreeing more with Magneto than anything now. I would never go evil but things are different now. I just can't believe that I didn't even notice Craig was gone, and that Mystique took his place. I'm so stupid and a terrible friend. He was killed because of me; his dad was killed because of me. The entire institute lives in a slight fear because of me. Everything is my fault but not my problem. I just want to be happy for once. ~ She thought as she let the rain fall on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Many hours later (The X-men stayed back from school for some play~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey anybody seen Rogue?" Kitty asked. "She like wasn't in school and whatever."  
  
"No haven't seen her, she's probally walking home and skipped class," Scott said.  
  
"Yeah she's always having to be left alone," Jean said.  
  
"Vell vill check vhen ve get home, she probally didn't even hear about the play," Kurt said.  
  
"Okay but like hurry last time there was a play we had so much fun competing against each other," Kitty said.  
  
"I don't think a competition is supposed to be fun," Amara said.  
  
"Well we made it that way," Kitty replied.  
  
____________________________  
  
End of chapter wonder what will happen when they don't see Rogue at home, or do they? I know but do you? Anyway Read and Review. 


	6. Where's Rogue

I have no real clue what I am about to write I just feel like writing and I will write whatever comes to mind. Tell me if you like okay.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
=Telepathic conversations=  
  
{Letters or e-mails}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The X-men had just arrived home and had not found Rogue.  
  
"Anybody see her last?" Jean asked.  
  
Nobody said anything. Logan watched as Remy fought with himself deciding whether he should say or not, he bet she was at that boy's house. He didn't think much of it but he had just realized that the boy had no scent. ~Funny nether does My- oh no~ Logan thought.  
  
"You guy's go ahead and leave it to me and Gumbo, Lets Go," Logan demanded grabbing his coat.  
  
Remy looked at Logan in wonder. ~What de Wolverine up to? ~ Remy thought. He followed anyway out of curiosity. When they were outside and on their bikes Remy had to ask. "What's up Homme?"  
  
"I saw you come out Rogue's room earlier today. I heard the both of your feet moving around from upstairs. After all Rogue's room is right above the door." Logan said putting on his helmet.  
  
"Kind of an invasion of privacy don't you think?" Remy asked playfully.  
  
"Listen my point is that the kid at the door didn't have a scent and he pretended to be nervous when I could sense that he wasn't that at all," Logan started his bike.  
  
Remy started his bike not wearing a helmet. " Your point has yet to show itself," Remy said.  
  
"Mystique doesn't have a scent as well," he growled in annoyance.  
  
"So you think that Mystique is posing as this new guy?" Remy asked.  
  
"I practically know," he growled again.  
  
"Well it's raining, where do you suppose we start looking, we don't know where this guy supposedly lives," Remy said.  
  
" Rogue isn't the only one that can work a computer in record time," Logan said with his own smirk and rode off with Remy on his heels (err Wheels whatever).  
  
They had been riding for only a few minutes but at almost seventy-five miles per hour. Logan had memorized the address when he checked to see what his back round held. They stopped in the driveway and slowly approached the house. Remy was about to ring the doorbell when Logan punched the door in. They entered the house and Remy was disappointed to see noting to valuable. He watched as Logan sniffed around.  
  
"Anything?" Remy asked not being able to stand quietness.  
  
Logan growled in response. They were both dripping wet, they were idiots to ride motorcycles in the rain but it was more exciting. He began to whistle to keep himself amused but then another growl silenced him. After about a minute Logan stopped sniffing and faced Remy.  
  
"Well?" Remy half snapped.  
  
"She was here. Mystique was too but a third person as well and he had a scent," Logan explained.  
  
"Remy thought you said you couldn't smell Mystique?" Remy asked.  
  
"I can't, it's just she must have fell and scrapped herself because I saw some blue skin scrapped on a misguided piece of wood in the floor," he explained.  
  
"Do they have her?" Remy asked growing worried.  
  
"I doubt, it this new person is a mutant and is with Mystique then I don't think she would leave his side or let him leave her side. She always comes back for Rogue, why should this time be any different?" Logan asked to himself more than anything.  
  
"Then why isn't she home?" Remy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Logan answered.  
  
"Then there's always a chance that they have her. Let's split up. Remy take the south and the west and you take the north and the east," Remy said running out and hoping on his bike.  
  
"There's a communicator on the bike gumbo! Use it!" Logan shouted as Remy rode off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue wasn't feeling well. Her clothes were stuck on her like skin and her chest hurt. She knew what it was; being betrayed again hurt her. She tried not to morn over it but it was no use, everything she thought of had Mystique in it. Her past with Irene for one. Her past with the old principal Raven, Mystique's real name. Even her family the x-men reminded her of Mystique, like Kurt Mystique's biological son. Even her own self reminded her of Mystique, they both had a dislike for Jean. She had bated the x-men at first because of her and now she lived with them. Rogue opened her eyes, which she didn't even know were closed and just looked up at the sky. She let the rain fall her, she let the mud cover her and the leaves fall on her.  
  
~ So tired, ~ was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remy and Logan had returned with no Rogue. They had already explained about Rogue's coming home earlier. They thing was they checked everywhere.in Bayville.  
  
____________________________ Reviews were great and they helped a lot. Incase you don't remember Rogue's special place in just outside of Bayville, so if you didn't remember that the last part would have made no sense to you. 


	7. Weird things

I have no real clue what I am about to write I just feel like writing and I will write whatever comes to mind. Tell me if you like okay.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
=Telepathic conversations=  
  
{Letters or e-mails}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue woke up the next day in the same spot where she last remembered she was. She was really dirty and she needed a bath. She got up and went inside and washed her clothes in the tub and then took a shower. The only thing she had on was a pair of socks and her unmentionables, which she had brought a few times before and luckily for her left it there. She remembered the last time she came here and she never got to check out the other rooms if there were any.  
  
"Lets see now," she said to herself.  
  
She went back into the bathroom where there was a door. She opened it, only a closet. She went to the main room and went for another door; it led to another room with a mattress on the floor and white sheets thrown everywhere. The ground was dusty and surprisingly the floorboards weren't squeaky or rotten. She looked around there were pieces of the wall that were missing showing the pink stuff inside. She sighed and suddenly even though she was over half naked she was hot. She felt her arm, which to her wasn't hot but on the inside she felt cold. She grabbed one on the white sheets and shook it ridding of the dust that was on it. Once that was done she wrapped it around herself. Suddenly her nose began to tingle then burn and she sneezed.  
  
"AHHCHOOO, ACHOOOO," she shook her head really fast as a reaction.  
  
Then another sneeze came, she blamed it on the dust. She noticed there were no other doors anywhere. ~ Must have been for emergencies only then~ she thought.  
  
She went back into the main room and she sneezed some more. Her eyes were watery now because of all the sneezing, she laid down and just sat there, soon she fell asleep again. This time when she woke up a few hours later she was sweating allover and her head hurt, and her chest felt heavy.  
  
~ Too hot! ~ Rogue screamed in her head. She got up and regretted it as soon as she did to because it was if it was hard for her to do so her body seemed to be working hard. Still she got up and dressed in her now dry clothes but they were cold. ~ I'm so hungry ~ she thought as her stomach growled. She looked in her pockets and found five dollars and she went to leave when she saw an old poster that was on the wall move.  
  
"What the," Rogue trailed and moved over to the poster. She took the tacks that were to keep it in place and lifter up the poster.  
  
There was a big hole. The hole was pretty big ~ Santa could get through this with ease ~ she thought. She stuck her head in and looked up, on the walls were huge dents. They look like they were purposely put there with they were only about a foot above the other. ~ Rock climbing ~ she though with a chuckle but her throat hurt so it wasn't so pleasant. She was bored so she went in and began to climb up the hole; it wasn't to long till she saw light and when she poked her head out she saw the house from the outside. ~ Must have been an emergency escape. Whoever lived here before was sure to be prepared. ~ Rogue thought as she pulled herself out fully.  
  
Even though her body ached she walked, she walked by a car and saw her reflection. Her hair was the same surprisingly to her, but her make up was starting to fade. She walked for about a half an hour when she cane to a Burger king. She went in and finally for the first time that day saw the time, it was almost five in the after noon. Rogue ordered a simple cheeseburger and a shake. She ate it but she never finished it so she saved it and carried it with her and then she wanted to go to the park. She walked thinking about nothing just admiring the silence and the view. When she reached the park suddenly she didn't want to be there anymore. She instead kept going till she got to a pier and she just looked at the water. She then began to think.  
  
~Mystique was Craig for a few days, she knew where my little place was at, why didn't she come? What's she planning? Did she find out what was wrong with me? Was her new partner Morph or whatever he's called really figuring it out? ~ All these thought were going through Rogue's head, and then she sneezed a few times.  
  
She sat don with her feet dangling off the pier. She stared at the water and that feeling of wanting to jump in came up again but she just stared at it for the moment. Then she noticed that the voices were silent for once, she was relieved but it was a little nerve racking too. She got up and walked to the low end of the pier where you could sit and have your feet in the water. She didn't put her feet in the water she just stared. She stared so hard that she swore she could see under the surface even though it was dark out. A fish then came to just under the surface. It seemed to be staring at her. Wanting to go away she took her shoes off and rolled her tights up and put her feet and part her leg in the water. It didn't leave it swam back and straight into her leg. "Retarded fish," she mumbled then sneezed a few times causing her legs to spasm a little.  
  
She then grabbed her left over burger and threw a piece of bread far from her. It ate it but came back; Rogue then noticed about four more fish show up. She thought this was strange and she took the entire sandwich and threw it, fish came from nowhere and attacked it. She was about to take her legs out when she saw something weird; her skin seemed to be growing harder. Then in became shiny and finally it began to look. almost scaly. She jerked her legs out of the water and used the napkins she always kept with her to dry her leg off; she put her tights down and her shoes on. She got up and began to walk with her hand on the rail, and then she saw a big shadow in the water through the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked over. A group of fish were acting like her shadow, there weren't moving so she began to walk just to see if they would follow. They did and she was way freaked out. She wasted no time in running. She didn't want them to merge together and eat her or something. She ran and when she turned a corner she ran into somebody. A big somebody, she was sure her head hit his chest and he wasn't fat. The impact caused her to fall back but she never hit the ground like she expected instead it was a pair of arms. She jerked her hand back by reaction.  
  
" Stripes, Rogue where have you been? We've been looking allover for you," it was Logan.  
  
Something that was recognizable was finally there those fish would surely give her weird dreams. She suddenly felt dizzy from running and her voices started to speak again slowly till they were almost screaming. Her nose got that feeling again and she turned away from Logan and sneezed then coughed. She sniffed a few times and whipped her tears that had formed whenever she sneezed.  
  
"Think chere, that you may be sick," Remy said.  
  
Rogue was happy to see them but she wondered if it was morph and Mystique acting like them. She turned around and saw Remy, then turned around so that her back was facing the wall in between them. She leaned on the wall and put her fist in her hand cracking her knuckles just in case. "Logan can I see your claws?" she asked.  
  
Logan looked at Remy who shrugged. " Why?" he said confused.  
  
"Why not," Rogue said angrily.  
  
She felt weak and her chest was feeling heavy again causing her to wheeze slightly. Logan forgot all about her request and went to touch her. " Don't touch me," she growled back then added," Show me."  
  
Logan did he popped his claws out and then back in. Rogue turned to Remy," Charge a card then uncharged it."  
  
"Chere neither one of us is Mystique," Remy said.  
  
"You don't have to be Mystique you could be Morph now do it," she demanded.  
  
Remy did and Rogue relaxed visibly then she realized how tired she felt. She lowered her head and slid down the wall. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" it was Logan and Remy but there were right next to her.  
  
His claws popped out and the Logan that was standing right next to her changed into Mystique and Remy changed into that Morph. Rogue was shocked ~ Didn't they just show me? But she can't. ~ Rogue thought.  
  
She was to exhausted she wasn't able to get up and fens for herself when Morph grabbed her and hauled her into his arms. Rogue went to touch his face but she had on gloves and she wasn't full enough on energy to take them off. She him take her and watched as Mystique fought Remy and the Wolverine was chasing her. She had no clue what was going on, he mind was shut down and her reactions were slow. The last thing she saw was Mystique hit Remy below the belt and run so fast and knock Logan off his feet and she even passed them. After that she saw a black surrounding with the only light being a door which was closing and she felt a tingle in her neck then noting at all.  
  
__________________________  
  
All right new chapter updated hope you like. 


	8. What's wrong with me?

An: Sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer is going crazy and someone else in the household have been downloading weird things. Anyway that's no excuse. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue opened her eyes. She realized that she wasn't in her room, or in the med lab. She shot up but regretted it as soon as she did. She got up to fast and it made her head spin. She then remembered seeing two Remy's and two Logan's. She felt panic grow in her belly.  
  
"Don't be frightened Rogue we aren't going to hurt you," it was a male voice.  
  
"You Morph?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah, Marie." He replied back.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she tried to scream but her voice hurt.  
  
"You're sick, you need rest." He said.  
  
"I'll rest when I'm safe and at home, with the X-men or the brotherhood anybody but her," Rogue said.  
  
"You are safe I did say we weren't going to hurt you. And home for you is anywhere you are accepted, and you aren't feared here."  
  
"You obviously don't know Mystique very well, she has betrayed me and her own birth son. She cannot be trusted at all. She does what is best for her and that's all," Rogue said and sighed.  
  
"Why do you think she adopted you Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"What are you a shrink? "She asked but he gave her a look and she groaned. "She adopted me because Destiny foresaw into the future and told her I would either be powerful or whatever," she said.  
  
"No Rogue she felt such guilt for what had happened to Kurt she tried to make it right by helping the needy. Which in her eyes was adopting a child and she did but Magneto found out and he tried to experiment on you as well and she refused to let him. She also refused to get rid of you like she did Kurt so she left you in the hands of a well trusted friend, Irene," he said in a very professional tone.  
  
Rogue didn't want to even consider that explanation but it made sense, and what if she were wrong and she hated her for nothing? ~ Kurt must be seriously rubbing off on me if I am willing to consider this, ~ Rogue thought.  
  
"Did you really find out what was wrong with me?" She asked after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Yes actually we did," Mystique said as she emerged from the shadows.  
  
Rogue right side of her lip began to twitch and her eyes narrowed. But then she remembered what this Morph guy just said and she stopped. "So what is it and I swear if you lie." she trailed knowing that she didn't even need to finish the rest of the sentence.  
  
"It's quite extraordinary actually," Morph said.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
"The psyches in your head are well.I don't really have any really good easy words for it," Mystique said.  
  
"Never stopped you before," Rogue mumbled under her breath as she crossed her legs Indian style and rested her elbow on her knee and her head in the palm of her hand and pouted but didn't really know it.  
  
"She wants to say that you already know that when you absorb somebody there is a part of them that stays in you head," he began to say.  
  
"Duh I already know that. Mind telling me something I don't know?" she said annoyed.  
  
"Well not only does part of their life energy stay as a result of your power but also pieces of information and temporarily cloning of their gene as well," Mystique said.  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrow in question and made a noise with the back of her throat in confusion. "Cloning?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah like when you absorb Sabertooth your hair gets long and your hands grow into claws, or when you absorb Beast you slouch like a gorilla, or even me you turn blue and your eyes become one solid color," Mystique said.  
  
"And?" Rogue asked in anticipation.  
  
"The information that you self-consciously collect are only extremely small bits and pieces. And if you were to absorb enough of the same person or even different people all the bits and pieces could become one and form their own type of gene," Morph said.  
  
"So you are trying to tell me that the voices in my head have with out my knowledge created a whole new mutant gene inside me?" Rogue said in disbelief.  
  
"In other words yes," Mystique said holding a few stapled papers and tossed them so that they were in front of Rogue.  
  
"There is all the information which makes it true, look at it if you don't believe me," Mystique said.  
  
Rogue was about to say something really smart but as much as she hated her she wasn't heartless. "I believe you, besides if it's the reason I'm here then you must want me to join your team again or something," Rogue wasn't heartless but she wasn't a punk either.  
  
"Actually I just wanted to keep you happy by hiding Craig's death from you but when you came to him or rather his dad for help it made realize some possible reasons why," Mystique said.  
  
"Which would be?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You either don't trust them to take it lightly or you just don't trust them. Maybe you think they don't trust you or you just forgot to mention it. You're a smart girl Rogue and nothing really gets past you," Mystique praised.  
  
"Yeah well the death of a friend did," she said.  
  
"It didn't even take long for you to realize but I bet it just took long for you to actually say it, don't ever doubt yourself," Morph said.  
  
"Okay but why am I here?" Rogue asked suspiciously.  
  
The two just looked at each other then at Rogue. "Have you been noticing anything strange with yourself or has anyone pointed something out to you lately?" Morph asked.  
  
Sorry but it's late and I'm on a laptop and the battery is low. Hope you like and you know just how to tell me. 


	9. A little happy time

An: Whoa okay my next chapter, he he. You reviewers are wonderful I love you all thank you I really appreciate you guys you're the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue thought about it. She didn't want to say it but if she wanted to find out was wrong she would have to. "Yeah actually. I used to love going to the park now I'm interested with water. It sorta puts me in a trance," Rogue said but stopped when she felt she was sounding like a crazy person.  
  
"Can you give an example?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Well at the mansion there's that little cliff thingy and below is all water and I'm just attached to it I guess but I can't even swim. It may be noting but to me it's weird."  
  
"Okay it may be of help just rest your very sick," Morph said.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks I think I'll manage," Rogue said as she put up her guard.  
  
"What? Why?" Mystique  
  
"You may have helped me but that doesn't mean I trust you all that much. And him well he's nice but it could be a trap." Rogue said.  
  
"You are smart you know that?" Mystique. "But just listen this one time," she ordered.  
  
"No thanks I may be sick but I still know better. When can I leave?" Rogue asked.  
  
There was silence then a sad smile played upon Mystique's lips. "Dear child I'm afraid you know me to well to even ask me that question."  
  
Rogue gave a lopsided smile. Mystique wouldn't help her for any reason. She wasn't planning on letting her go back to the institute. There was one thing Rogue was sure of though. Mystique wouldn't hurt her so if she just got better she'd be able to get out. She yawned and lay down and once again fell asleep.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Rogue woke up a few hours later. She felt better but something was wrong. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was staring at the ceiling and she felt really thirsty. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Here I know you're thirsty," Morph said giving her a gallon of water.  
  
Rogue smiled and took it then drank the whole thing right in front of his eyes. She felt much better, actually she felt unstoppable. She stood up and walked to the door. "Hello Rogue I see your feeling better," Mystique said as the door automatically opened.  
  
"Yeah and I'm leaving," Rogue said proudly.  
  
Mystique said nothing as if she didn't even hear what she said. "I will always find you," she said after a while.  
  
"I bet," Rogue muttered. She turned and faced Mystique and suddenly a question popped in her head. "Why didn't you come to my secret place? You knew about it, knew where it was located and you were the only one," Rogue asked.  
  
"Because I'm not pure evil. I'm bad yes but I have my reasons. Besides I'm in no real hurry, I knew you'd eventually end up here. I have Destiny on my side she knows where you going to be before your there she knows what your going to do and going to go thought before hand. Rogue you are very important to me both you and your powers. You don't belong with people like the x-men. They are dependent on one another half of them would probably die if they were ever on their own," Mystique sighed.  
  
"You Rogue are a loner you have your own rules and you don't listen to just anyone. You belong with a group of loners like yourself. I'll let you leave but remember you will be watched whether you know it or not." Mystique said.  
  
"Your shape shifters, you change into other people-" Rogue began.  
  
"No really she changes into other people. I on the other hand can be whatever I want. People or objects," Morph said.  
  
Rogue acted like she wasn't at all bothered but she was just freaked out. She walked out with no one trying to stop her and she noticed she was under ground. She went thought the open sewer and climbed out. It was dark and it began to rain. At fist she hated it but then she loved it. Things were getting really weird and she needed to get home. She ran to the institute and she saw the team in uniform. Their backs were turned towards her.  
  
"Where you guys * cough * heading?" she asked out of breath.  
  
The entire team turned towards her and ran to her. "We were going to get you," Jean said.  
  
Rogue said nothing. Scott walked to her and asked," How do we know you're the real Rogue?"  
  
"She's the real Rogue," Logan said.  
  
"Okay then," Scott said.  
  
Rogue coughed then sneezed," Can I have some water?"  
  
"Sure Rogue but I would much like to speak with you," Professor said.  
  
Everybody went back to their business and Rogue grabbed one of the gallon waters and brought it up to the professor's office. She knew he was waiting for her so she didn't knock and when she entered she saw Remy and the adults.  
  
"I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked as she sat down with the water.  
  
"No I just got a wave of your thoughts while you were on your way I guess and I would like to apologize but I would like answers as well." He replied.  
  
Rogue swallowed and drank half of the gallon at once. Everyone looked at her weird but she ignored it. "What type of thoughts?" she asked.  
  
"Mystique said something to you didn't she?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Don't listen she just trying to trick you," he said.  
  
"She didn't-" she began.  
  
"She'll never change remember that," he growled.  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"Just don't listen and forget whatever she told you," Logan interrupted again.  
  
"I can't you see-" she tried to explain.  
  
"I'm sorry she tricked you the way she did with that boy," he blurted.  
  
"Logan listen-"  
  
"But things happen you have to understand," he just kept talking.  
  
"LOGAN LISTEN!" she shouted.  
  
Logan stopped talking and began to talk. "Yes she did say something to me but she wasn't lying and she's up to something but I don't know what. She's way to calm about things like she has all the time in the world. Anyway I can't forget what she said because it's about what's wrong with me," Rogue explained finally.  
  
"What do you mean Rogue what's wrong with you?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Remy remember when we were out the other night and I was acting weird?" he nodded and she began to explain exactly what Morph told her.  
  
Hank thought it was interesting and went to run some tests. Rogue went to her room, which Kitty was not in and she was happy about it too.  
  
"Chere?"  
  
"Yes Remy?" Rogue asked.  
  
Remy opened to door to find Rogue lay out on her bed. He set a box down on her pillow by her arm and before he was gone completely he said," Remy loved his present hope you liked yours."  
  
Rogue heard the door close and she tried to move but she was too tired. He hand hit a box and she sat up and opened it. It was a silver and simple necklace. It had a charm a little marble that was green like her eyes. She looked harder and she noticed that inside was a heart wrapped in rose vines with thorns and she loved it. She forgot how tired she was and ran out the room into his. He was looking out the window in the dark.  
  
"Remy?" she asked.  
  
"How do you like it?" he asked not facing her.  
  
"I absolutely love it thank you," she moved closer but tripped over something and landed hard. "Sorry," she said and stayed where she was.  
  
"S'okay," he said.  
  
"No for lying to you," she said.  
  
"About the relative thing don't worry about it," he said.  
  
"Am I bothering you or something I could come back later," she said when she realized he never looked at her since she came in the room.  
  
"Not really, tell me why are you still on the floor?" he asked.  
  
"I'm scared that if I get up I'll fall again and break something," she pouted but he couldn't see.  
  
He laughed and turned towards her. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark and Rogue just stared at them. He held out his hand and she took it. He helped her up and she held the necklace to him.  
  
"Can you put it on?" she asked.  
  
He took it from her and she turned around and he put it on. He leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wondered if he just found out he was going to die or something.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said in her ear.  
  
She tensed up and he felt it. "Don't be embarrassed it's true your wonderful," he said.  
  
"Sorry I can't help it I don't do well with compliments," she said.  
  
She felt her back get cold, which meant he was no longer there. She felt herself be pulled and she fell onto the bed. She opened her eyes and saw his looking right back at her. Her body felt warm and she felt safe.  
  
"Just relax," he said.  
  
She did and she moved closer to him so that her head was on his chest. "You better be the real thing," she sighed. She could imagine him smirking right now," Remy are you dying?" she asked.  
  
"Why you ask that?" he laughed.  
  
"Well your acting like you just been told you are gonna die," she said.  
  
"Just I was really worried about you and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and well Rogue I love you," he said.  
  
Rogue's eyes went wide and she sat up so quickly. She couldn't have heard right, could she? Remy just said he loved her. He heart began to beat harder and she suddenly felt like she was hyper. She grabbed his pillow and put it to her face and screamed as long and loud as she could into it. When she was done and Remy was sure he removed the pillow to see her smiling like a maniac.  
  
"Oh Remy," she jumped on him and threw her arms around his neck and laughed. "I love you to."  
  
The door suddenly opened and Logan appeared. "What in the world is going on?" he growled.  
  
"Logan guess what?" Rogue was hoping up and down. "I love Remy," she said.  
  
Logan gave her a look but she ignored it. He looked at Remy and left. Rogue laid down having worn herself out. Remy just looked at her and smiled and they slept just like that.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~~~~~ Okay I just listened to a love song so maybe it's why I wrote the chapter the way I did hope you like it thought. Tell me if I shouldn't listen to music before I write anymore okay? 


End file.
